hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cauthaline
The Cauthaline are a race of feline, notably intelligent creatures that live quietly in the Maoguo Mountains and the Zhangye Woods of Argosirak. They are said to be the most populous race of the continent. They live merely off agriculture and trading between themselves and others, acting as a large source of food to the other races. Origin & History Alongside the other 3 races, they were created in Year 10 where they were simply summoned and later placed in their respective homeland. The cats quickly adapted to their environment and constructed their homes out of the caves. Some of the Cauthaline were blessed with magic, therefore being able to use it to build their cities slowly through the years. Their main food source at first was only feeding off the plants, fruits and vegetables they could recollect, but they were soon able to develop Agriculture because their lands had many water sources. Time passed and the cats could start building homes out of the wood cut down from the forest. In the same woods they could find an interesting material that would help them make outfits for themselves, notably for their children: Silk produced by small insects. Cats took the silk and used magic to shape and create the first clothing. The natural materials provided by the area and magic soon formed the cities of the cats as they are known today. However, Cauthaline were soon needing to use such for self-defence, the wars of Argosirak soon came in and conflicts caused the felines to take on the offensive. Organizations They simply organize themselves based on the food they cultivate. For example, those who cultivate wheat and grains usually are put together. Those who cultivate small berries like Redberries, Blueberries, and Yellowberries are grouped together. Appearance & Traits Cauthaline look just like cats, but some of them have unusual markings. They can also be of any colour. Their size ranges from the size of a small kitten to a Lynx, meaning there is a very wide diversity in the race. Some of them have large teeth, others do not, likely because they are also capable of consuming meat. Just like any other feline, they have very good balance and some of them are very quick on their feet. They do not have as much fluff as some cats do because their homeland is warm and sometimes humid, but they do have small, soft manes. A Cauthaline is able to stand on their two feet and somewhat walk on such. They have 4 fingers on each paw and just like the Wolf Clans, they lack paw pads, and have a thick leathery skin that functions as them instead. They also have good eye sight, especially at night, therefore their homelands do not require too much lighting. These felines are capable of being very fast on their feet with enough dedication. They can reach 46 Miles (75 KM) quite fast, but become exhausted after a short period, similar to real life Cheetahs. Baby Cauthaline are born fur-less and claw-less. Compared to other races' newborn, these felines have very delicate children. They have the odd trait of having unusual fur growth when their environment becomes colder than it usually is. Therefore, if a Cauthaline moves to the icy north mountains of the Urjageai, and establish there, their fur will grow long and thick, making them more resistant to the cold. Their blood is usually different shades of green. Characters Who Are CauthalineCategory:Races * Ichinose Nightrunner